Surprise
by Niamhyy1905
Summary: Kurt and Blaine finally get the child they've been wanting, and now it was time to introduce her to their family. One-Shot.


Finally they made it. All it took was quite a few hours of endless amounts of soft singing, rest stops for diaper changes, and long stretches of silence so as to not disturb their bundles of joy in the back of the car.

Casey was only 6 months old when they adopter her, and they couldn't be happier. She was the cutest and sweetest child Kurt or Blaine had ever laid eyes on. Of course they're biased because she was _theirs._ She's their _daughter_.

Nothing compare to that warm feeling creeping into Blaine's chest and up to his heart as he gazed upon her sleeping form from the front seat. She looked so peaceful. It was only when he looked over at his husband with the same dreamy expression that his smile grew wider.

They were back in Ohio for a couple of weeks to see the family and to introduce their beautiful daughter to them. They actually don't know about Casey yet. Kurt and Blaine decided to adopt a child about two years ago, and while their family knew about that, they just didn't know they were actually successful just yet. It was going to be a surprise.

They've only had her for a couple of weeks but they loved her as if they had her themselves. It doesn't matter who gave birth to her because Kurt and Blaine were her _parents._ They're the ones who're going to raise, teach her right from wrong, braid her hair for the first day of school and hold her as she cries over her first heartbreak.

It's a daunting task but Kurt and Blaine feel ready, and they know Burt and Carole will help them along the way.

"Ready?" Blaine asks as he looks at his husband one last time.

"Born ready." He replies with a gentle smirk playing on his face.

They both get out the car, but Blaine walks to the front door and opens it. "Hey we're home."

Carole comes from the direction of the kitchen, arms open wide for a hug, and kisses his cheek sweetly. "Hey honey, Kurt not with you?"

"He's getting something from the car…" He tries not to look suspicious, but Carole still looks at him oddly anyway.

Thankfully he's saved, as Burt's booming voice enters the hallway. "Hey Blaine! The drive okay?"

"Yeah it was fine-"

"Kurt not with you?" Blaine flounders for a minute trying not to give the game away, but under Burt's level gaze he's feeling flustered.

"Um…"

"I'm right her."

 _Phew._

It was amusing to watch as Burt and Carole look back and forth between Kurt, Blaine and the bundle of pink blankets framed around the cutest little face, with her flushed cheeks and button nose.

"Is that-?" Burt's eyes fill with tears as he takes in all that happened in the last 20 seconds.

"Dad, Carole, I would like you to meet your granddaughter Casey."

Silent tears track down Carole's face as she gently makes her way to the small child in Kurt's arms, almost scared that if she moves too fast she'll somehow disappear. She tentatively reaches her hands out and scoops the baby into her arms, cradling her close to her chest. Ober her shoulder she can feel Burt looking down at what has to be the cutest and most gorgeous girl in the world, and he gently strokes her round cheek with his finger.

Kurt and Blaine stay silent, watching almost in awe at how easily they accept her into their lives, even though they only met all of two minutes ago. Kurt tucks his face into Blaine's shoulder, nuzzling his neck, as Blaine wraps a secure arm around his waist, cuddling him in close.

"She's beautiful." Burt whispers, almost to himself, still amazed by her soft features. She's asleep now, but Burt knows that when she opens her eyes, she'll have the most mesmerising blue yes, that will break hearts. He knows it's not possible but she almost looks like Kurt when he was a baby, and it just reminds him again of how grown up Kurt actually is.

"When?" Carole asks, her eyes never leaving her face.

"We've had her for two weeks. She's 6 months now, but we wanted to surprise you, so we didn't say anything." Blaine replies, kissing the top of his husbands head.

"Gimme my granddaughter. I wanna hold her." Carole just rolls her eyes at her husband's almost whining tone, and carefully hands her over, making sure he's holding her properly.

"Geez Carole, I did have one of these, ya know."

"Oh you make me feel so reassured." She says back sarcastically.

"No fighting over our daughter, you'll have plenty of time to hold her." Kurt says with a smile tugging at his lips, amused at their antics. "After all, you _are_ on official babysitting duties for the next two weeks."

They all laugh gently, aware that they shouldn't be too loud to wake the baby. "I'm totally okay with that." Burt says as he smiles down at his very first grandchild."

Fin.


End file.
